The Tale Forgotten
by Forcetrulyevil
Summary: A crossover between Naruto Young Justice and DOA and the squeal to A Tale Untold. What happens when Naruto finds himself in a new world after making a deal that will change the world.
1. The Forgotten

"I hope everything is going according to plan," a figure hidden in shadows said as a man in a white pinstriped suit sat watching the seven monitors before him his blond hair slicked back his posture relaxed.

"The Light still has no faith in me…wasn't it I who gave you the technology to create those clones of yours…wasn't it I who gave you the means of self reliant energy to keep those heroes from snooping around for so long," the man replied calmly, "things will be fine as long as the Light keeps there end of the deal. I can't have the league coming here yet anyway."

"We will deal with the League as promised," a second shadowy figure replied.

"And I will deliver the Ultimate Weapon once Project Pandora is complete," the man replied.

"We have taken the liberty of sending you extra protection while your little pet is busy," the first figure said.

"That will just bring more attention to the fact that I am up to something. It is bad enough that those Shinobi will be here a necessary risk but if someone notices you people coming here…well it is bound to draw unwanted attention," the blond replied.

"So what is your plan to get the League's team of sidekicks from discovering you," a third man said sounding rather amused.

"I have a second location in the middle of the ocean that will be giving off a large amount of power during the time of the experiment," Donovan said.

"And what about the real location it bound to draw attention," a feminine voice said.

"I am in the a sublevel of DOATEC France…where the DOA Tournament is currently taking place so high energy readings are a natural occurrence here, so will go unnoticed until it is too late," Donovan explained.

"To make this look more convincing we shall send our soldiers to the second location," the first man said before concluding with, "All Hail the Light."

"All Hail the Light," the rest replied. Once Donovan ended the transmission he turned his head giving his attention to the new arrival.

"I didn't think you were one to follow orders," a white haired woman said as she stepped from the shadows.

"I am using the Light just as they are using me, but soon I will no longer have a need for them and they along with the Justice League will be destroyed and anyone else who stands in my way," Donovan replied.

"Well the preparations are almost complete. We should be ready start within the hour," Christie said.

"Inform me when everything is ready," he said getting to his feet and walking out of the office.

Donovan made his way deeper into lab he stopped in front of a massive door. To get through the door you needed a pass code then there was a palm scanner then a retina reader. The door its self was made with two ten inch think reinforced alloy steel plates that even superman with all his strength would have difficulty getting thru and between the two sheets they just like the rest of the room where lined with lead so Superman wouldn't be able to see what was in this room. And if someone did break thru they would be greeted by nearly a million volts of electricity. This is where his true partners worked, the ones who thought him how to clone and harness the energy of the Box.

Once inside the room was full of these strange looking humanoid like creatures, they had mossy green hair and yellow eyes, in the middle of the room there was one that looked far different from the others, this one had no hair no eyes just empty holes where they should have been, there was no noise or mouth, and instead of the ghostly white skin it skin was as dark as night.

"What is this?" Donovan asked frowning.

"It is nothing to worry about...but you could say it is armor of a sort," one of the creatures said.

"What is this armor for?" Donovan asked frowning.

"Once the power is released it will be unstable and this will help keep it stable until the time it can do so on its own," the thing explained, "so don't worry you will get what we promised."

Donovan glared slightly at creature before going in for a closer expectation of the armor, and to him it looked like nothing more than a shell, he wished they would have spoken to him before creating this thing but it did seem rather harmless at this point in time, "just be sure you are ready when it is time."

He walked out of the room lab closing the door behind him and as he made his way back towards his office he came face to face with Helena the daughter of the man who started this company but she like him didn't understand the scope of his vision.

"Donovan what is in that room?" she pointed towards the door at the end of the hall.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he said walking passed her and she glared at him. When he entered his office a fairly tall woman was standing in his office along with Christie.

"Dr. Hamilton I hope you are here to bring me some good news," Donovan said calmly.

"Yes, everything is ready so we are just waiting on the orders to get started Sir," Lisa said.

"I will send Alpha-152 down and start the process," Donovan said.

"Sir I know that I have said this before but allow me to say it one more time. I have a bad feeling about this, we know what is inside or how it reacts will to being forced into an unknown situation," Lisa said.

"Just do your job," Donovan said coldly.

"Very well," she said leaving the room.

"Finally decades of hard work and research will pay off and the world will be at my feet," Donovan said as he pressed a button on his desk releasing Alpha-152 from its chamber, "it is time execute order Pandora."

He watched on one of the monitors as Alpha-152 make its way to the lab and started the ritual soon it would be too late for anyone to stop but now his defenses where at their weakest all he had at the moment were his hand full of soldiers and Christie. Perhaps the Zetsu would come to his aid, but he could count on it so he could only hope that if things went south those he had with him would be able to do the job until reinforcements came.

He watched on the monitor as Alpha-152 entered the containment area, with the box and started the ritual which would take many hours to complete, and the whole time the situation would be carefully monitors by his scientist.

Elsewhere a team of young heroes sat relaxing on one of their few days off, "Team assemble in the Mission Room," a voice they all recognized as Captain Atom. They all did as they were told and when they got there they saw Captain Atoms face on the screen.

"We have picked up on a massive energy spike on an island to the south west of Japan, and the League has been busy dealing with threats all around the world. It could be spending too much time with Batman but I don't think this is a coincidence. We believe that whoever is behind this energy surge is also behind these attacks and they want to keep the League out of the way," Captain Atom said, "your mission is to find out who is behind this what they are planning and if necessary and possible stop them…Nightwing you are to form your squad as you see fit to take care of this as quickly as possible."

The screen went blank and Nightwing turned to the Team, "Superboy, Miss Martian, Batgirl, and Wonder Girl you all are coming with me the rest of you wait here until furthered ordered," he said before heading towards the docking bay along with his team.

As time passed Donovan grew more anxious, things weren't going his way upstairs and he wasn't sure how much more time was needed to finish the ritual. If those ninja made it down here he wasn't sure if they had passed the point of being stopped or not and Alpha-152 was the only one who stood a chance against them.

"Christie go up there and slow them down and call for the reinforcements while you are at it," Donovan said coolly.

"Would you like me to take the ones here as well?" Christie asked.

"No leave them down here," he answered and she did as she was told walking out of the office and up to the fray above them. Once he heard the door close behind him he called into observatory.

"How much longer until the ritual is completed?"

"According to the calculation it should only be another hour until we reach critical mass and it will be too late to stop it," Lisa replied as she stood watching the strange markings covering the box glow with an eerie blue and Alpha-152 sat motionless as it pumped its inner energy into the box.

"The Box is now producing its own energy much sooner than we predicted," another scientist said as he studied the readings on the monitors.

"What does that mean?" Lisa asked frowning.

"That means, it is too late to stop this, the Box is now producing more energy that the box can expel safely in another form so the energy within the box is building much faster than we first predicted," he explained.

"So how much time before the box opens?" Lisa asked.

"I would say maybe forty minutes at this rate, but it could be sooner depending on the rate of growth from the internal energy source."

"With new information coming to light we have less time that we previously believed….in about thirty minute the box will reach critical mass and we have passed the point of no return. The Box is now producing more energy than it can disperse," Lisa said calling Donovan.

"Well that is welcomed news…how much will the rate of growth be affected by removing Alpha-152 from the equation?"

"It is hard to say…but best guess would be fifteen to thirty minutes."

"Alpha-152, go deal with the intruders, and once you have finished return to the task at hand," Donovan ordered. And with that Alpha did as it was told but something unexpected happened the glow of the box didn't dim and the energy growth didn't drop at all if it did anything it grew slightly. Lisa was sure now more than ever whatever was in that box needed to stay there.

The more time that passed the brighter the box became until surges of energy pulsated from it. The computer monitors started to go on the fritz the lights flickered. The pulsating quickened with each passing second until the electronics were unable to handle it. They were soon plunged into darkness the only light was now coming from the box.

"Donovan…can you hear us…Donovan?" Lisa tried call up to him but there was no answer. She jumped when she heard the door open up and Donovan walk in along with Alpha-152.

"Calm down, acting in hast Helena blew up the building above us," Donovan said calmly, his eyes fixed on the only source of light the box in the room below them. He noticed a crack appear in the surface of the box. This intrigued the scientist because nothing they did would even chip the box, and the cracks were quickly spreading and a golden light was pouring from the cracks.

There was a load bang and pieces of the box shot in every direction. Some of the chucks hit the bullet proof glass, and it did nothing to resist shattering on impact. Alpha-152 was the only one who didn't duck for cover.

Donovan got to his feet brushing off his suit and he turned out of the room and Alpha followed after him. He entered the lab and was unable to look towards the center of the room because the golden light shun with the intensity of the sun. But soon the golden light faded and the emergency lights flickered feebly. He looked up to see that black armor standing there, but it was different know. It had eyes, eyes like nothing he had ever seen before. Purple with a ripple pattern spikes started to sprout from its head forming a crown and from its shoulders back and elbows more spikes emerged from its body.

"What is the meaning of this?" Donovan asked.

"We told you the one to control this power would shape the world…we never said that you would be the one to control the power," one of pale creatures said smirking.

"So you planned on control this power for yourself this entire time," Donovan said glaring daggers at the creature.

"No, the power acts of its own and we are only subjects or its whim," the creature explained as Donovan's men rushed in with their weapons drawn pointed at the strange black creature that now looked more demonic that human. The floor beneath them started to crack and chunks of rocks floated up around the creature and the air became thick the visors of the soldiers helmets cracked under the unbearable.

One of the soldiers panicked firing their gun until the clip was empty but the bullets floated before the creature harmlessly until they hit the ground at its feet. The thing bent down and pick up a single bullet. He examined the metal object resting in the palm of his hand. No one moved as the being before them did this, no one said anything. Its gaze shifted up towards the man who had empty his magazine, he stepped back but that was all he could do as the bullet ripped thru his skull and cut Donovan's cheek.

Donovan grabbed hold of his cheek to stop the blood as he slowly back out with Alpha at his side. He clapped his hands together and from the ground pillar made of wood quickly rose into the air trapping the soldier and crushing them blood rained down as the pillars continued to rip through the building into the burning ruins above them. The scientist could believe it in no time at all he killed every single one of Donovan's soldiers just by clapping. When they looked up he was gone.

They all heard screaming and turned to see one of their own hitting the ground his eyes opened wide and lifelessly staring out into space, "we're all going to die!" another shouted as they tried to get as far away from the creature as they could but it didn't move it just stood there looking up at the sky staring at the full moon.

Lisa could help but see a perverse beauty as she watched the entire thing as the moon light shun down on him beyond the flames covered in blood, it was like a fallen Angel yearning to see heavens gates once again. But what really got her was its eyes no longer void of emotion but full of pain and sorrow.


	2. New Allies

As the Team made their way back to Mount Justice from the false alarm, even thou there was nothing there of value it seemed that the Light wanted them there and Nightwing was sure it was a distraction from something else and his fears were confirmed when they got a massage from Captain Atom, "we need you and your team to head to France we have been picking up abnormal reading coming from the DOATEC headquarters in Paris, we need you to go and check it out."

"Isn't the DOA Tournament taking place?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes, so that mean security will be heightened but we have faith you will be able to infiltrate DOATEC and find out what is going," Captain Atom said and with that they rushed off to France.

When they arrived the building was ablaze, "Miss Martian, stay on the ship…Batgirl stay with her get me the lay outs of the building and any other information you can get and the rest of you are with me," Nightwing ordered. Nightwing, Superboy and Wonder Girl all landed on a nearby building were two people were standing watching the building go up in flames and collapsed on its self.

'Nightwing…there is something growing down there,' Batgirl said.

"Superboy do you see anything?"Nightwing asked.

"No the heat from the fire is drowning out the heat signatures of anything who might be alive down there," he answered.

"It looks like we will have no choice but to get a closer look," Nightwing said, "Team move out!" he ordered and they all jumped down Nightwing using his gadgets to get down while Superboy just jumped and Wonder Girl flew down.

The three heroes rushed inside the burning death trap that was once DOATEC headquarters following the schematics that Batgirl had sent to them. It wasn't long before Superboy noticed they were being followed.

"I know you are there so show yourselves," he called out and from the shadows the two girls that had been on the roof appeared.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous," Nightwing said.

"This is our problem we will be the ones who finish this," the purple haired girl said her eyes fixed on Nightwing and she looked rather dangerous despite her small stature.

"So you are the ones who blew up the building," Superboy said angrily. Her gaze shifted from Nightwing to Superboy.

"No we didn't…Helena did to stop Donovan and what DOATEC had become," the second girl answered quickly.

'You guys need to hurry there are a lot of people down there,' Miss Martian said telepathically.

"We don't have time to argue there are people still in this building and we need to get them out," Nightwing said, "and after that you can fill us in on what is going on."

"And why would we do that?" the purple haired girl asked.

"Because we might be able to help each other," Nightwing said.

"Fine we will play along for now," she said before they all rushed forward trying to find a way down but it quickly became unnecessary when they came across the pillars and the hole in the floor.

"What is this…?" the red head said in horror and the others looked to see what she was talking about trapped with the pillars that were still growing were corpses crushed and mangled within the wood.

"Alpha-152 couldn't have done this…that means there is something else down there," the purple haired girl said glancing at the red head nodded.

"Whatever it is we have to deal with it," she replied her expression hardening and they both jumped down and the others followed. When they landed they landed in a pool of blood and as they looked around there were even more corpses littering the floor.

"There is someone still alive," Superboy said he rushing over to see a woman covered in blood but by the look of things it wasn't hers her eyes wide with fear and she sat at the base of one of the pillars her legs pulled tightly to her chest.

"Lisa what did this…what caused all of this?" the red head asked.

"We did…" she said in a whisper, "we should never have freed it."

"Freed what?" Nightwing asked wondering what could have done this. He had never seen anything like this before, not even the Joker had managed to do anything like this before. Then he noticed that she slowly started to point to something behind them. They all turned to see what looked to be a demon covered in the blood of those it had killed its eyes fixed on them.

Superboy charged in first, "wait…!" Nightwing shouted and for a second he thought that Superboy had listened but it quickly became apparent that he didn't stop of his own free will and he was blasted back slamming into one of the pillars and a spike ripped through his shoulder and he let out a cry of pain.

Ayane pulled out a few kunai and launched them at the creature but they stopped mid flight but Kasumi had charged in from another direction and he turned just in time to dodge her kicked. She quickly unsheathed her sword and Ayane pulled out another kunai charging into battle as well. The creature snatched two kunai out the air before they hit the ground and was fighting the two Kunoichi on even terms none of them could gain the upper hand or so it seemed.

"Wonder Girl, get Superboy and her out of here I will help them," Nightwing ordered pointing at the doctor before he charged in throwing Batarang at its back but something unexpected happened a third hand sprouted from its back and it caught it and crushed it. It jumped away from its three attackers looking between the three of them this time it got into a fighting stance before beckoning them forward. The three attacked but they weren't able to land a hit on it, the speed of this thing was amazing it movements were flawless it was almost as if it could read their every move and counter.

As it blocked a kick from Nightwing and Ayane Kasumi managed to land a kick to its head it stumbled slightly and in that moment Ayane and Nightwing launched another attack kicking it in the chest again it stumbled back.

Ayane made a hand sign and purpled flames started forming around her and a ball of energy started to form in Kasumi's hands its head titled as it watched this but made no action to dodge or even counter.

'Art of the Raging Mountain God'

'Torn Sky Blast,' the two attacks rushed towards the creature who lifted one finger and a load screeching sound filled air as a tiny ball of energy formed over his finger and he flicked it. His attack expanded and not only countered the oncoming Jutsu but also blast his three opponents off their feet. When the smoke settled he was the only one left standing the other three weren't badly hurt but enough that they would feel it in the morning.

"They are powerful…we should kill them now," a voice said and in that moment they all felt fear as they had never known if that thing decided to finish them there was nothing they could do about it. But they would at least go down fight as they got to their feet they felt a strange pulling sensation and everything around them started to warp.

The Three that he had been fighting vanished within a vortex, "Where did you send them?"

"Back to their comrades," voice replied calmly.

"Why did you do that?"

"They gave me hope for humanity," a man said as his face was freed of the Zetsu shell his blond hair running untamed on top of his head his eyes no longer purple but blue, he had three whisker marks on his cheeks. The Zetsu didn't know what to make of this statement.

It was morning when the Team arrived back at the hall of Justice accompany by four ninja. A few leaders of the Justice League were waiting for them to arrive, "Miss Martian get Superboy out to the medical bay but be careful. Wonder Girl help the Doctor out," Nightwing ordered. Then he turned to the two Kunoichi, "we can take you to the medical bay if you want to get patched up."

"We are fine but thank you for your concern," Kasumi replied kindly.

"What happened to Superboy," Batman said calmly as the half Kryptonian was led past him.

"We will explain everything inside," Nightwing whispered, the Dark Knight nodded, the two male Shinobi stopped before the Dark Knight.

"We have heard much about you, Batman the world's greatest detective, some even say you may be the most dangerous man alive" Ryu said.

"Hayate the eighteenth master of the Mugen Tenshin," he said watching Hayate then his gaze shifted over to Ryu, "Ryu Hayabusa, the Ultimate Ninja or the Dragon Ninja married a CIA operative Irene Lew. Then there is Ayane they call you the female Tengu and the current leader of the Hajin Mon Sect. Then Kasumi you would have been the nineteenth master of the Mugen Tenshin if you hadn't become a nukenin."

"Wow I am impressed," Ayane said looking over at Ryu.

"He is the world's greatest detective for nothing," Hayate said calmly.

"Now if introductions are done why don't we go inside," Superman said.

"Yes that is a good idea we don't want to be over heard," Ryu said following after the man of steel, and soon the other were following after them. In the library of the Hall the leaders of the League Nightwing, Batgirl and the four Shinobi stood along with Lisa to discuses recent events.

"From what we have gathered in the last few hours DOATEC is working with the Light or at least Cadmus to develop cloning technology and by the looks of things self reliant energy sources," Batman said calmly.

"DOATEC and Cadmus tried to mimic the effect of the Box," Lisa explained.

"The Box…?" Superman repeated.

"Yes, you would know it as Pandora's Box or even the cradle of life," Lisa Hamilton said, "At some point Fame Douglas came across the box and used it to power DOATEC, but some time later Victor Donovan got the idea of opening it and releasing the full power of the box. We didn't know where he learned the secret of opening it but is seemed someone or something knew how to and we believe whatever it was knew what was in the box as well."

"Didn't Pandora's Box contain all the evil in the world?" Wonder Woman said frowning.

"Legend says that but it is also the cradle of life so that would mean life there is inherently," Lisa explained.

"So what was in the Box if it wasn't evil?" Superman asked.

"Ultimate power…or some might refer to it as God," Lisa said.

"So that thing we fought was God?" Nightwing asked.

"You have to remember it was just freed from its prison and it powers were stable yet," Lisa said.

"So that thing is going to get stronger?" Ayane asked.

"I don't know if it will get stronger or just more control of its power it could be both, and the amount of time it will take for that to happen is unknown, it could be a few hours or a few days," Lisa explained, "besides the thing you fought was what was in the box it was a shell containing the power, what came out was a bright golden light. Now that I think about it after we freed it these strange human like creatures appeared with that black armor. They must have been the ones who told Donovan how to open it."

"But if it was locked away that means we can stop it," Nightwing said.

"No if it was locked away that means they couldn't stop it just slow it down," Ryu answered.

"Your clone was never the ultimate weapon it was the key to obtaining it," Lisa said looking at Kasumi, "they tried using Raidou and Genra even you Hayate but you didn't have the power required to do it."

"That could mean Kasumi is the key to stopping this thing," Ryu said looking over at her.

"It seems a partnership is in order," Ryu said, "but none of us can stay away from our village too long…none of us but Kasumi."

"A temporary membership to the team could work that would make the most sense," Batman said.

"So will you agree to it?" Ryu asked.

"It's Nightwing's team so it is up to him," Captain Atom said.

"We could always use the help," Nightwing replied.


	3. The Game

Nearly a month had passed since the incident at DOATEC, and Kasumi was getting acclimated in her new surroundings and she was watching T.V with Miss Martian and Nightwing.

"Hello my faith viewers, we have the honor of having Professor Karl Marx here with us today," G. Gordon Godfrey said as he sat behind a desk gesturing to a man sitting in an arm chair next to his desk. The man in the chair was an older man his hair was dark brown streaked with grey, he had steel grey eyes wearing thin wire framed glasses. He wore a grey suit with a white shirt and black tie.

"Thank you for having me Mr. Godfrey," Marx said reaching out and shaking his hands.

"It is my pleasure, but please call me Gordon," he said taking his hand, "you are very famous because your expertises in Politics and economics, but you are also a great Historian."

"Yes I feel you have to know where you are coming from to know where we are going learn from the trends of the past. So you could say my love of History got me to this point," he answered, "I loved reading about ancient civilization their Religion their Mythologies the rise of their civilization and the inevitable fall."

"Many people have called for you to run for office but at this point it seems you are happy in consulting role, why is that?"

"I am happy teaching the youth and running for office would just get in the way of that," he said smiling.

"But now for the real reason for calling you here your new books, it is not uncommon for you to have highly anticipated books but these are different to say the less."

"It is true that they are different, but I think the lessons in these books are important just like in all my books. There are three books three different perspective all with the same goal but different ideas of how to get there. Just like history people have had the same dream but used different means to reach the ends but I wanted to have something I thought everyone could enjoy."

"I got a chance to read some of one of the books and I must say it was interesting and I look forward to reading them, but why release all three at the same time?"

"I always hated waited for the next book to come out so if all three come out at the same time you don't have to wait to read them."

"Thank you for your time," Gordon said.

"It was my pleasure," Marx said.

"Next, the Justice League, are they good for us?" Nightwing turned the channel.

"He is going to be in Metropolis in a few days during the launch of his book signing copies," Batgirl said just as the channel was turned.

"Do you think he could know anything more about Pandora?" Kasumi asked, "He is famous mythologist."

That night Marx was sitting behind a desk leaning over some paper, "I take it you have thought over our offer," Marx said looking up to see a man were a red mask, grey body armor covered by a brown leather jacket, he wore black cargo pants and black combat boots.

"Obviously otherwise I wouldn't be here would I," the masked man said, "so when do I get to meet him?"

"Not so fast there is something you have to do first, to prove you can be trusted," Marx said calmly.

"You never said anything about a test," the man said sounding rather annoyed.

"It shouldn't be difficult for a man of your skill set," Marx replied.

"If this guy is as powerful as you calm he is then why doesn't he get it himself?"

"If he simply wanted the job done he would do it himself, but if you don't feel up to the challenge then you can show yourself to the door," he said looking back down at his papers.

"What is it that you need done?"

"There is a scroll. I want you to retrieve it. You will find a village in a forest at the base of Mount Fuji the Shrine Maiden has been entrusted with its safe keeping," Marx replied, "I will supply you with whatever you require and once you finish you know how to contact me."

The whole time that he spoke he never looked up as he jotted down notes, "It seems I have more guest arriving soon," he looked over at his watch, "if you slip out the front they won't see you. You hero types are all the same never head of a novel invention known as the front door."

He glanced up in time to see the Red hood vanish around the corner and he went back to his work but mere minutes later he felt the window of his study open, "please close the window it is suppose to rain and I have some very old and delicate pieces here and I can have them being ruined."

"Professor Marx we have a few questions for you," he set his pencil down and removed his glasses setting them on his desk looking at a young hero in red standing beside him were two red heads but one had green skin and much shorter hair.

"How can I be of service?" he asked.

"We were wondering what you could tell us about Pandora's Box," Robin said.

"On that top shelf there is a case would you bring it here," he said pointing at the bookshelf. Robin did as he was told and place the case on the desk. Marx opened and inside there was a chess board.

"Do you play?" Marx asked as he set up pieces.

"Yes but what does this have to do with anything?" Robin asked.

"If you beat me I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities," he setting a timer, "it is your move."

For a while he Marx sat there studying not just the board but Robin too, "There are many ways to play this game, one is to follow in someone else steps and hope for a favorable outcome. Those who play to win, those who play not to lose and then finally they play a game they can't lose," he said watching Robin.

"What is the difference?" Miss Martian asked.

"It is very simple those who hope for victory will rarely achieve it. Then there are those who will do anything thing to win and with them failure isn't an option. Then there are those who play not to lose, there are of the mindset if they can't win no one will. And finally there are those who play a game they can't lose," he said making another move, "and unlike the others they are not concerned with the outcome, they find the value in the journey to the end…it looks like I am in checkmate. You are someone who must win and it will cost you if you can't realize there are sometimes victory isn't worth it."

"How old is the Box?" Robin asked.

"Older than life on this planet," he answered.

"So it is alien then," Miss Martian asked.

"Not necessarily but it is possible the box itself is source of life on earth, the Box was designed to release a small amount of power to keep the breaking under the pressure the resulting effect was life. What interest Donovan was seeing the effect of a small amount of the power could create life he wondered what all it could do and the conclusion was rather simple."

"What…?" Miss Martian asked.

"Control it, a power beyond life and death a power even beyond reality," he answered, "you see I had a chance to study the box before Fame Douglass's death, the box is the answer to all life's question or that is what I believe."

"The things that were said to arrive when the box was opened, what are they?" Robin asked, as the Professor got to his feet and walked over to the book shelf and pulled out one of his journals.

"They are known as Zetsu proof of his power born of a tree that grew in the darkness that sprouted from the box," he explained as he opened it and thumbed through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He turned it so the three heroes could get a look at the picture. There was a tree a sickly white color, it had no leave but instead it had the humanoid dubbed as Zetsu, and entangled in the roots of the repulsive tree, "there are very few knew about this."

"What about that black one?" Kasumi asked.

"Those ones are really rare from what I can tell there is only ever one at a time if that mean there is one that lives much longer lives than the other or when a new one is born the other dies, but there could be an explanation that I am not considering as well."

"Is there anything more that you can tell us about the Box?"

"Nothing grounded in fact but I do have a theory what if Pandora didn't open the box but designed it and trapped the power within the box. But there are still those who know the truth about the box," he said, "the Olympians."

"Thank you for the help," Robin said getting to his feet and the other two followed Robin out. When they got to the ship he called Mount Justice.

"What have you found out?" Nightwing asked.

"Those things are known as Zetsu and they came from the box, and if we can talk to the Olympians we can find out how to stop this thing," Robin replied.

"Very good come back and we will plan out what we are going to do next," Nightwing replied.

Elsewhere in an unknown location the Black Zetsu stood next to a young looking blond hair man his blue eyes fixed on a book in his hand, "I have read this book so many times…I have even read the other one a few times before…but the last one…I can't bring myself to read it."

"You allowed the Martian to publish these books," the Black Zetsu said.

"It is a book it is meant to be read," he said putting the book down, "I can sense negative emotion."

"Why are you telling me this," the Black Zetsu asked calmly.

"I sense resentment with the Zetsu, hatred towards humanity," he replied calmly.

"We have watched this world come to what it is from the shadows, they fight for nothing but greed," the Zetsu replied.

"The question becomes will you help me save it?"

"If that is your will then I will give my life to see your dream a reality," Zetsu answered, "but I can't speak for the others, I am different than the other in more than just color, we black Zetsu come from passing down the will of the Guardian before his death. We Black Zetsu are the ones who brought Ninjutsu back to this world and we are the ones who gave the scrolls to the first of the clan heads. It was our hope that they would be able to maintain peace while we Zetsu stayed in the shadows forgotten with the passage of time."

"But there is still something different about you, something more," Naruto said calmly.

"Yes, we have infiltrated every level of human society. That included places like Cadmus and got hold of Kryptonian DNA. I have been infused with this DNA. It has been diluted greatly so I don't have the full abilities but I also had none of the weakness, so I have increased physical abilities," the Zetsu explained.

"It is almost time…my powers are now fully restored," he said calmly.

"When do we start?"

"The plan has already been set into motion but I just need a few more pieces to fall into place." His eyes darted to the corner as a second Zetsu rose up from the ground.

"I have brought what you have requested," the Zetsu said.

"Good…now there is one more thing I need from you."

The team arrived back at the base they found Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman waiting for them, "I called them after we finished talking," Nightwing said.

"We need to find away to speak to the Olympians, it could be our best way to learn how to stop this thing," Robin said.

"That is why we are here," Wonder Woman said, "dealing with the Olympians is dangerous so that will be a last resort if all else fails."

The Dark Knight started to speak, "We came to hear everything that you learned about the Box."


	4. The Scroll

Outside a village hidden in a forest at the foot of Mount Fuji a man in a Red mask was putting the last bits of his plan into place, "I must be crazy to try to rob a village full of Shinobi," he said to himself. He pressed a button and on the other side of the village there was an explosion he watched as the Shinobi ran towards the disturbance and he slipped into the village and quickly entered the shrine.

"What are you doing here?" he turned to see rather tall young woman with long black hair and hazel eyes she had her weapon ready to attack, he reached for his knife.

"A there is a scroll you have that I need so hand it over and no one will get hurt," he said subconsciously she glanced over in the direction of a scroll mounted on the wall in the mouth of a golden dragon, "so that is…well that makes things easier."

"It will not be as easy as you believe," she said glaring at him, "you will have to get thru me."

"Okay then," he said charging in. She didn't expect him to be this skilled. He quickly got in too close for her to use her naginata and at this range it favored his dagger. She saw the blade coming and she managed to block it but what she didn't see was in his other hand was a smoke bomb that exploded in her face temporarily blinding her and causing her to drop her guard. The Red Hood came around and struck her in the back of the neck rendering her unconscious. He considered just killing her but he decided not to.

He walked up to the golden dragon and removed the scroll placing it in his jacket and making a quick escape before he had to fight anymore.

An hour later Hayate returned to his village to find it in disarray, "what happened," he ordered to a passing Shinobi.

"We were attacked, there was an explosion to the south and when we went to investigate we tripped the trap," the man answered.

"Trap…what kind of trap?"

"Sleeping gas Hayabusa-Sama, and while our forces were weakened it seems they slipped in from north…and they took the scroll. Momiji tried to fight is the only one who saw them…" at this Hayabusa rushed off to see if his disciple was alright. When he arrived he saw her sitting along with a few medics.

"Are you hurt?" Hayabusa asked.

"Just my pride," she answered.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"I don't know he wore a Red Mask and was highly skilled, someone trained him well," she answered.

"Red Mask…" he said more to himself he wondered if the League might have a clue to who was behind this, "what were they after?"

Momiji pointed to the wall where the scroll had been and his eyes widened with horror, he really needed to inform the League about this, if whoever took this had the power to use that scroll things could be very bad. A man known simply as the Sage, the First Shinobi the man's power were said to be unmatched, he had three scrolls and gave one to the Black Spiders one to the Mugen Tenshin and the last to them. The second Master of the village made it a punishable offense to try to read the scroll because he believed the secrets were too great for any man to wield. It hadn't been removed since this Shrine had been constructed two hundred years ago.

He had a strange feeling that someone on the inside was involved because no one else would have known where it was, and in order to get in an out with only one person seeing them. He turned and walked out of the shrine and got out the communicator, "Batman this is Ryu Hayabusa," he said as calmly as he could.

"Is there something wrong?" Batman asked.

"Someone broke into my village and stole a scroll, that is something no ordinary man could do," Ryu said.

"What can you tell me about the thief?"

"They were skilled enough to best my student and they wore a red mask," Ryu answered.

"Very well I will search the database to see if I can find anyone who might fit the description," Batman said.

"That is all that I can ask for," Ryu said.

A few days later Karl Marx arrived in Metropolis for the book signings, he entered his hotel room and turned on the light to see a man in a red mask sitting on the couch, "so I take it you got it," he said calmly.

"Yeah I got it… so when do I meet him?" Red Hood asked as he pulled the scroll out of his jacket.

"J'ahrl this is the man that has your confidence," the Red Hood jumped to his feet when he saw a creature that had a very demonic look to it, it was black with spikes coming out of its head shoulder. The spikes coming from his head formed a crown his eyes were purple with a ripple pattern.

"What is going on why did he call you J'ahrl?" Red Hood asked.

"I am J'ahrl M'orzz, I am a white Martian and he is the Progenitor of all things," Marx said as he turned into his true form a white creature with long limbs a hunch back.

"So there is a God and a Martian, sounds like the start of a bad joke," Red Hood said.

"The reason you were select was because you were trained by the Dark Knight and with that have the necessary skill set," the Martian said turning back to his human form reaching out to take the scroll.

"What is in this scroll?" Red Hood asked pulling it back.

"That doesn't concern you," Marx answered.

"So you don't know," Red Hood said, Marx frowned slightly as he took the scroll and handed it to the Progenitor who opened it, "so what is it?"

"Eye of the moon plan…or as you might know it as the Anti-Life Equation," The Progenitor said as his looking at the scroll he rolled it up and it vanished within a vortex, "you have done well Jason Todd."

"What of the third scroll? It will be much more difficult to get it know that Mugen Tenshin is aware that someone is after the scrolls," Marx said wondering if he was going to get it himself.

"From what I have gather the scroll is no longer in the village it was stolen by a traitor of their village, and my forces haven't located it yet…but with that scroll missing it was essential the second didn't go missing as well," the Progenitor said calmly.

"Aren't you worried someone might use it?" Marx asked.

"No," he answered as he vanished within the vortex. Marx turned to speak to Red Hood but he vanished as well. He walked over to the T.V and turned it on just as he sat down his room phone started to ring he picked it up.

"Mr. Marx, we have a Miss Lois Lane to see you," the receptionist said.

"Tell her I will be down in a moment," he said getting to his feet turning off the T.V and walking out of his room. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button labeled Lobby. He leaned against the back of the elevator as he watched the numbers drop until he reached his destination.

"Dr. Marx, I am Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions," Lois asked.

"I know who you are Miss Lane and your fried Mr. Olsen, you are very…infamous in the political arena," he said smiling kindly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his noise slightly, "but I find your work rather interesting."

"Well I am glad to hear that," Lois said.

"I have reservations for the West Bank Riverhouse in hour how about we do the interview there, I will call and change the reservations for four," he said, "I had a meeting with Mr. Kent."

"As in Clark Kent…?" Lois asked frowning slightly.

"Yes that would be the one, so would you be agreeable?"

"That will be fine," she said putting away her note pad, "I will see you in an hour."

An hour later the four were seated at the restaurant, "so who wants to ask questions first?"

"I will," Lois said, "I am sure that you are aware of the rumors going around about DOATEC's cloning program."

"I have heard that," he said calmly, "but I can't speak to whether it is true or not."

"But didn't you use to work for them didn't you?" Lois continued.

"It is true, there was a time that I was in the employment of DOATEC but that was a long time ago. I left before a year before the death of Mr. Fame Douglas, and I haven't been privy to what they have been up to since that point."

"What was your role with DOATEC?"

"I did research for the they were interest on the Mythos of some of the ancient culture Fame believed that a lot of it was based in reality and he wanted to find out what was truth and what was fiction."

"Which ones in particular did he have you look into?"

"Pandora's Box, Ark of the Covenant, the Cradle of life and even the Fountain of Youth, but I am sorry that is all that I can tell you about the subject it was written in a contract not to divulge the details about the study," Marx answered, "But if you speak with Miss Helena Douglas and she give you permission to be filled in on the specifics of my work I will be more than happy to tell you."

"I will do that," she said, "but now what about the rumors of Lex Luthor approaching you about helping him on his campaign for President."

"That is true but he wanted me as his campaign manager which isn't really uncommon, I have helped many people get into office over the years. But this time I had to decline his offer."

"What made you do that?"

"I have much on my plate at the moment, so running someone's campaign is just out of the question."

"So it has it had nothing to do with his lack of ethics?"

"Miss Lane, I am not perfect so who am I to judge people to harshly. I am sure that you have done thing your less than proud of."

"Of course but I don't throw my morals away because someone flashed money in front of me."

"Let's say that you have a ground breaking story but there is someone who doesn't want it published, and they tell you that if you do they will go after the Daily planet until it does have a single penny, sure you could always get another job reporting or even start your own blog do you print the story?"

"Of course I am not going to be bullied."

"Then maybe you need to look in the mirror at your own ethical standing before you judge others on their, pride can he a very dangerous thing, Miss Lane. You would have all those people lose their jobs their pensions because you are too prideful to step down. Mr. Kent I believe you had some questions for you."

"Yes…umm…why did you choose Metropolis for your book signing?"

"The man who owns the book store I will be going to said that he would donate all profits from my new book sales to charity."

"So you won't be seeing any of the profits from the books sold at this location?"

"I won't be seeing any of the profits from this book it is all going to charity, I make more than enough off my other books and my stay with DOATEC, I also teacher at Gotham University and guest companies and other Universities, I have more than enough money."

"What made you decided to give away the profits to this book?"

"I feel it is the responsibility of us who can help to do so."

"Are there plans for another book anytime soon?"

"Who knows, maybe after I finish with this personal project I am working on I will publish my findings…but if you are talking about anything similar to the three due to be released tomorrow, then the answer would be no."

"Well…could you tell me more about this personal project you are working on?"

"I am sorry I can't but I can promise you it will change the course of human history," he said, "now that we have business out of the way let's eat."

"Professor, can I take a picture for the Daily planet?" Jimmy asked holding up his camera.

"By all means," he answered.

After dinner they bid each other farewell and Marx went back to his hotel, to find a less than welcome sight waiting for him.


	5. Power

Kasumi was sitting a restaurant near the book store, with a copy of Marx's books. She heard a chuckle and turning to see a blond haired man who looked about her age he was very handsome his bright blue seemed to draw in her gaze. His cheeks had these whisker like marks on them and then there was his bright smile, "the first two books are very good…I haven't been able to finish the third."

"You already finished them?" she asked sounding confused.

"I got a chance to read them before they were released…but as I said I didn't finish the third," he said kindly.

"Would you care to join me," she asked trying to sound calm.

"Sure," he said sitting down at the table.

"Why haven't you been able to finish the third book?"

"I can't bring myself to read the last chapter, I want it to have a happy ending," he said looking down at the books.

"How do you know that it won't have a happy ending if you don't read it?"

"Show me a hero and I will tell you a tragedy," he said.

"So you think that all heroes' lives will end in tragedy?"

"When you finish the books let me know if it has a happy ending," he said smiling.

"How will I tell you if it has a happy ending, I don't know who you are or how to get in contact with you," she said watching him carefully.

"Call me Kurama, and if you want to find me I will be here," he said pulling out a business card and placing it on the table before getting up, "can I ask what your name is?"

"Kasumi," she said.

"Well Kasumi-Chan I look forward to hearing from you," he flashing her a foxy smile a slight blush crossing her cheeks as he walked away then she looked down at the card he had given her. The address was in Happy Harbor. Besides his name there was the address his phone number but at the top of the card was the name of what she assumed was the business Akakitsune Dojo, then she flipped it over and there was a fox with nine tails and on each tail was an element along with yin then yang then the yin-yang but on the final tail there was strange symbol with spirals broken apart in different places along it. But she had seen that symbol before but she couldn't place it.

She looked up and glance in the direction that Kurama had gone but there was no sign of him. She got up leaving the money on the table for her drink. Unaware that she was being watched from the shadows, "Are you sure it is wise to get so close to her?" Naruto heard Marx asked.

"Shouldn't you be signing books?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"I am taking a break," he replied calmly, "so what reason do you have for getting that close to her, according to the information that I have found she could be the one who stops you."

"She is powerful…but I assure you she isn't strong enough to defeat me without help," he said watching as she walked out of sight.

"Are you planning to make sure that she doesn't get the help she needs?" Marx asked, Naruto just smiled but didn't say anything. Marx wish he could see what Naruto was thinking but his mind was blocked to his Martian powers.

When Kasumi arrived back at Mount Justice Nightwing Conner and Megan were in the Mission room taking to someone on the monitor, if she remembered correctly it was Captain Atom, "where is everyone else?"

"They are off doing their own thing," Mal said walking into the room.

"Did you get the books?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah…did I miss something?" Kasumi asked looking between them as Ayane walked into the room after Mal.

"The league has captured a Zetsu and it told league where the Progenitor will be tonight," Nightwing said.

"Hayate-Sama and Ryu-Sama are with the League as well," Ayane said, "I am here just in case…"

"They fail," Kasumi said looking back at the blank screen.

As the sun fell Naruto appeared stood on the water incased in the black Zetsu, he placed his hands together and before him earth from the ocean floor rose to the surface causing large waves to be pushed out in all directions but as they closed in on Naruto they bent around. When the land had fully emerged from the ocean trees started to sprout from the ground growing to massive size in a very short time. He stepped onto the island as he felt a large group of people quickly approaching.

He took a seat on a rock remaining completely still as he waited for their arrival. He pulled natural energy while he waited for their arrival. The second they did his eyes opened but other than that he didn't move, he sat there for a second before Zetsu spoke "so you came...what do you think of my island?"

"Are you going to surrender peacefully?" Superman asked in his most intimidating voice.

"Why would I do that…I have you just where I want you," the Zetsu said sounding rather amused, "So I will give you a chance to bow down before me."

"How do you figure?" Green Arrow asked his arrow ready to fire.

"Attack me and find out," the Zetsu said calmly, 'are you sure you know what you are doing, they are not to be taken lightly?'

'Do you doubt me?'Naruto replied sounding rather amused. Green Arrow released the arrow as. It was inches from him and it vanished.

Batman watched the demonic like being before them trying to figure out his powers, Batman had a theory but that was all it was at the moment, "what do you think?" Superman asked in a whisper.

"I have a theory but I can't be sure yet," Batman replied his eyes never leaving the being before them.

"Anything I can do to help?" Superman asked.

"Yes, but it will be dangerous if I am correct," he said calmly.

"What is it you need?"

"Try to punch him."

"That doesn't turn too dangerous," Superman said smirking.

"Like I said it is if I am correct it will be," Batman replied. Superman charged their foe. He stood there as Superman closed in. When the man of steels fist was inches from his face Wonder Woman noticed a hand on her back but before she could reach she was now standing in front of Clark and she was struck instead of his original target.

Wonder Woman was sent crashing into the water while the others looked around for the Progenitor. And he was standing where Wonder Woman had been. And now Batman was sure in his theory but now he had an idea what his skill set entailed it wouldn't make it any easier. Because he still didn't know the limit of his powers. But in a split second later he struck Superman and he was sent flying back where the other heroes stood. Wonder Woman got out of the water and few towards the Progenitor but he dodged her attack and struck her in the gut blood poured from her mouth then he grabbed her by the hair and threw her at the feet of the other heroes.

"I hope you figured out what you wanted to, because that hurt," Superman said getting to his feet.

"Yes, it seems he uses some sort of temporal displacement, allowing him to move himself and object through space and time," Batman said calmly.

"Well if that's all he shouldn't be that hard to take down," Zatanna said sarcastically.

"So how does he do it…some kind of magic or technology?" Hal asked.

"I don't know," Batman said. A golden energy started to surround their foe and the energy started to form into what looked like two men fused at the back, each energy forms made different hand signs and the Progenitor made a different hand sign. Superman fell to his knees feeling all his powers draining and he looked up to see a meteorite made of kryptonite in the sky coming towards the earth and in that moment they all knew they were doomed along with this planet.

'You are going to kill us all with that,' the Zetsu said.

'Don't worry I have no intention of dying this night and nor do I plan on killing anyone,' Naruto replied as his Susanoo faded. He then turned his attention to the meteorite, 'Kamui,' and the meteorite vanished.

'What was the point of that?' the Zetsu asked.

'There is something inside that I want,' Naruto answered, he turned back to the heroes before vanishing into thin air. Batman frown deepened.

Naruto appeared in the Kumai world he stood in front of the meteorite, an incomplete Susanoo formed and he used it to break open the meteor. The Susanoo continued to slice it apart until he reached a ship in the heart of the meteor and when he opened it there was a girl who looked to be around sixteen and she had blond hair. He placed her under a genjutsu before picking up the naked girl and vanishing appearing in Marx's house placing her on the bed.

"Keep an eye on her and I will be back," Naruto said stepping from inside the Zetsu before he vanished again.

Marx was sitting in his hotel, "hello J'ahrl M'orzz," he turned to see a blond haired youth leaning against the wall his bright blue eyes fixed on him.

"You know I don't like being called by that name especially since I don't know who might be listening," Marx said.

"Don't worry I am emitting an electric pulse to disrupt electronics in the room," Naruto said calmly, "pack your things and check out you are going back tonight I will be waiting for you in the alley," and with that Naruto was gone.

Ten minutes later they were back at Marx's place, "upstairs there is a young Kryptonian, I want you to do your thing," Naruto said.

"What do you want this Kryptonian to know?" Marx asked.

"I will leave that up to you," he said as the Back Zetsu appeared by his side as Naruto released the Genjutsu and vanished. Marx made his way upstairs and opened door to his room and what he saw was not what he was expecting sitting on his bed was a very confused looking teenage girl. He knew he was missing something Krypton was destroyed over thirty years ago.

She jumped to her feet but she started to float off the ground. She started turning and thrashing in all different direction trying to get her bearings, 'clam down I will help you,' he said telepathically.

'Who are you what are you doing in my head?' she asked freaking out still trying to regain her balance. He flew up beside her and calmed.

'Allow me to help you, my name is J'ahrl M'orzz but you can call me Karl Marx,' he said.

'I am…"

'Kara Zor-El, please forgive the intrusion but I have searched your mind because there are something that didn't make sense,' Marx answered.

"Like what…what this isn't Kryptonese," Kara said in shock.

"I have planet the particular skills in your mind like the ability to communicate a history of the planet and things of that nature," Marx explained, "as for the first question you look to be about sixteen but Krypton was destroy over thirty years ago or that is what we believed but seeing how you haven't aged a day since entering that pod it could be longer."

"There is another Kryptonian on the planet?"

"Yes I believe you know him as Kal-El," her eyes widened in surprise.

Naruto was standing in the middle of his dojo looking at the wall in the center was the Kyuubi that was on the back of his business cards, and all around were different Shinobi clan symbols. His eyes drifting between those most familiar he felt a tightening in his chest as he tore his gaze from the Hyuga clan symbol. His hand reached for the ring around his neck.

"You know the plan," Naruto said as the Black Zetsu appeared behind him The Rinnegan fixed on him. The Zetsu nodded before backing into the shadows


	6. The Symbol

The Red Hood was leaning against the wall as Marx sat at his desk looking at photos brought to him, "so ten of the league members will be off world for some time, that will make us that much more important," Marx said looking up at the Red Hood.

'Kara, please come to my study,' Marx called out telepathically to the Kryptonian. A few minutes later she was walking into the office, "Kara, I know you wish to live a peaceful normal life but a situation has arose and we need your help to protect this planet."

"Why do you need me…what about the Justice League?" she asked.

"Ten of their members are off the planet at the moment…and there is a possibility that six of them might not return, your cousin among them."

"But…I don't know how to be a hero…I…" Kara said.

"Allow me to introduce you to someone before you make up your mind," Marx said.

"Alright…I will meet him," she said not sounding too sure.

"We will head out tomorrow morning," Marx said smiling kindly.

"Alright," she felt like her vocabulary was considerably limited but she didn't know what else to say.

The next morning Marx and Kara were making their way to Happy Harbor, when they stopped in front of the a large traditional style Japanese house Kara stared in awe she had never seen anything like it before in person. She had seen pictures from books and the internet. The building was beautiful, she walked up to the front door, "take your shoes off it is rude to wear them inside," Marx said as he took his own off before entering.

Kara followed in after him. He took her deep inside until they reach a dojo and inside was a blond who wasn't moving a muscle and sitting on top of his head was an orange kitten fast asleep but the second she stepped inside the dojo its head popped up and it meowed.

"I know we have guest but I was hoping that if I didn't move they wouldn't see me and go away," Naruto said his eyes still closed.

"You know we can hear you," Kara said. The kitten meowed again.

"I know but she can't be trained," he replied calmly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kara asked.

"I can see you don't want to be taught so therefore I cannot teach you," he said opening his eyes and they were the brightest blue she had ever seen she couldn't look away from his gaze, "you are right you are too weak to save anyone…now or then."

"What…" she asked stepped back.

"When you watched as everyone you cared about fell to Brainiac's army. Its good you ran you are weak…all that power you have is wasted on you," she didn't know why she did it but she attacked. She almost hit him but he dodged it took her arm and slammed her to the mat, "brute force isn't enough against me."

She tried to punch him with her free hand but he caught her fist like it was nothing, "you hate me," he said his eyes fixed on her.

"You talk to me like you know me…like you understand what I went through!" she shouted at him.

"But I do, but the question is will you continue to dwell in the past or will you move forward find something worth fighting for learn to hone your power?" he said releasing her, "I can show you everything I know but the choice to learn it is up to you. Just knowing isn't enough. You have to have a reason to fight a reason more than you, because if the only reason you fight is for yourself you will fear death and that fear will hold you back."

"Let's go," Marx said and during the drive back Kara didn't say a word. Thinking about what the blond boy had said to her. And that night she didn't sleep.

"I want to go back I want to train…I don't like feeling so weak," she said standing in Marx's office at three in the morning.

"Very well, pack your things," he said getting to his feet.

"You mean now?" she asked.

"Yes there is no time like the present," he said as he walked passed her.

When they arrived it was five in the morning, "are you sure he is awake?" Kara asked. He didn't say anything he just lead her to the dojo to see him in there fighting someone only he could see his movements fluid, quick. He stopped and looked over at her.

"Let's begin," he said and in that instant she regretted her choice.

A few weeks later Kasumi was in the middle of reading the third and final book, she dropped the book and picked up the card that Kurama had given her and the symbol on the back of the card. And she realized what the symbol was. She picked up her phone and dialed his number she sat in silence waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello," she heard a familiar voice answer.

"Um…Kurama…?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah," he replied.

"This is Kasumi…I was wondering if we could get together some time I have a few questions I would like to ask you."

"Why don't you come by the Dojo tomorrow," he said.

"Okay," she said, "well…I will see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," after she hung up the phone she heard a knock on the door she got up and answered it. Nightwing was standing on the others.

"Nightwing-San is there something that I can do for you?"

"Yes I have been talking to the league about the mystery man who stole the scroll from the Hayabusa clan, we figured that if we knew what the scroll contained we might be able to figure who stole it," Nightwing said.

"Come in," she said taking a deep breath, the door closed behind him, "what you have to understand is the history of those scrolls first."

"Wait scrolls?" Nightwing said.

"Yes, there are three of them one give to each of the three major Shinobi clans the black spider clan Hayabusa and the Mugen Tenshin. Legend says we were given them to us by the first Shinobi a man known as the Rikudo Sannin or the Sage of the Six Paths. He was believed to be a man of unequaled power and our ancestor were told only to use the scrolls in times of great peril. But the one the Black Spiders possessed went missing long before their destruction and the one my clan possessed was stolen by Raidou," she said.

"What happens if you had all three scrolls?"

"Well legend says you will witness the power of the Sage, but since I don't know what the scroll content is I cannot say."

"Does legend say if this Sage is strong enough to deal with whatever DOATEC released?"

"I don't know," she said looking away, "but there is someone who does…who is it?"

"What makes you think I would know anyone who would know that?"

"That is what the phone call was about isn't," she turned to face Nightwing.

"You were listening to my conversation," she asked frowning, "you had no right. Please leave now."

Nightwing did as he was told. The next morning Kasumi quickly dressed placing books in a bag. She left without a word to anyone. When she arrived at the address on the card she was surprised to see a large tradition Japanese home. She walked to the front door and she noticed an orange kitten. She followed it to a dojo were Kurama was currently sleeping and a blond haired girl was doing sets.

"Kurama…" she said sounding unsure.

"Hai," he replied his eyes still closed.

"I was wondering if you would be able to answer a few questions for me," his eyes opened.

"That depends on the questions," he said her eyes fell on the wall covered in symbols she didn't recognize.

"Do you know anything about the Rikudo Sannin?" she asked her eyes fixed on the wall.

"I do," he answered she looked over at him and so did the blond haired girl.

"How…are you from one of the three Shinobi clans?"

"No…you could say I am the descendant of the Sannin," he answered.

"Did the Sannin have the power to defeat the Progenitor?"

"It depends on the Sannin," she frowned slightly from the sounds of it there had been more than one, "I can teach you to fight it."

"You will show me how to defeat it?" she asked in amazement.

"No…I will show you how to fight it whether you win is up to you," he answered.

"So does that mean you can fight it?" Kasumi asked.

"No because I am missing something…something important…the key to defeating it," he said not looking at her.

"What is that?"

"If I have to tell you then you will never know what it is," Kurama said, "we will start training with sparing Kara will be your partner…Ramen this is too troublesome so you will be in charge of their training," he said closing his eyes.

Over the next few days Kasumi would leave to train with Kurama and Kara, Kurama didn't really do much during the training. But one day when she arrive Kara wasn't there, "we will be doing something new today I am going to teach you how to walk up walls or rather Ramen is going to teach you to walk up walls."

"Where is Kara…isn't she going to do this training as well?" Kasumi asked.

"No…she isn't suited for this type of training but you are perfect for it, besides she wanted the day off to do whatever it is you kids like to do," he said waving his as he took a seat.

"You talk like you are an old man," she said raising an eyebrow. He turned to face her with a fake white mustache and beard.

"Don't I look like an old man?" he asked and she could help but giggle. She shook her head to find out where Ramen had gone off to and she stopped dead when she saw the kitten walking up the wall and to the ceiling meowing happily.

"How…is he doing that?" Kasumi asked in shock.

"By focusing chakra to the soul of his feet now get to it," he said leaning back.

"Is that all the advice you have for me?"

"No…don't damage my walls," he said she looked over at him and he was asleep. After a few hours of training she went back to Mount Justice and she was surprised to see the members of Alpha Squad back.

"Did you see this mysterious savior?" Nightwing asked as he looked between the four girls.

"No, when we made it outside they were already gone," Miss Martian said.

"Are you sure someone else was there in the first place?" Mal asked.

"Yes I looked into the mind of Mammoth after the explosion, he saw two lasers hit the forklift…it looked like Superman's heat vision," Megan explained.

"So there is someone else who can see through solid objects and fire lasers from their eyes," La'gaan said looking over at Superboy.

"It couldn't have been him he was with Ayane on another mission," Nightwing said, "Kasumi where have you been?"

"You don't have me followed?" she asked rather coldly.

"Look I am sorry I shouldn't have been listening to your conversation, but we need to share information if we are going to stop the Progenitor," Nightwing said.

"I am sorry I over reacted when I have learned something of importance I will inform you at once," she said with a bow before heading off to her room. She showered and got into her bed with the last book. She was finally on the second to last chapter and she was happy for the lovable knuckle head. He turned the page and the name of the chapter made her the bottom of her stomach drop out End of a Hero's Tale. She didn't want to read because she didn't want anything bad to happen to a character that had to overcome so much but she did.

_I still find each day too short for all the thoughts I want to think, the walks I want to take to visit all the friends I want to see. But we work with what we are given. At the end of the day there will always be that thing you say I wish or I should have, but that isn't what life is. It is the moments we shared with those we love, the memories we make along the way._

_After everything that has happened in my life I consider myself a lucky man, I was lucky enough to have parents who loved me friends who cared about me. I have gotten the recognition that I have spent my life dreaming about, I have realized the goals I had set for myself in life and more. I was able to accomplish all of this because the people who believed in me…me the proud failure. I was never the genius the prodigy Senseis dream about. I wasn't special in any way except one I was a proud failure, no matter how many times I failed I never stayed down. But even a fool's luck runs out at some point._

_My greatest challenge lies before me looming ever closer, but it is something that I must face so other won't have as many regrets in life. I still have my regrets I want to grow old with my love, see my children grow and one day get married and have children of their own. But I will have to hope that they live life knowing I loved them more than life itself and I do this for them. And that is why I can do this with my head held high. A Shinobi once told me that we find out what kind of person we are when we face our own death…going out like a hero…I must have been one hell of a person._

She read engrossed in every word, feeling like he was talking to her and her alone in his final movements before going out and facing something greater than he. But it wasn't with fear that he did so with honor. She wished she would have known what this great challenge was. She was surprised that there was no last great battle depicted like there had been with the others even when the first hero died it should his thoughts before the end of his life but this, it left you hanging. But this made death feel even more inescapable. It was rather ironic they all were facing a force of nature more powerful than anything they had ever faced. When the time came would she be able to stand and face it with her head held high knowing that she like the hero…like Naruto even though it would most likely mean her death as well.

She walked out into the Lounge to see Superboy sitting there, "Unable to sleep?" she asked.

"No…you?" he asked.

"I finished the books…" she said he just looked over at her, "it feels like there is something missing…I don't know how to describe it."

"Tomorrow we can go pay Dr. Marx a visit and ask him about it," Superboy said.

"How about we go tonight," Kasumi said.

"Well…" he started.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Megan asked appearing in the room looking between them.


End file.
